Happy Little Sanctuary
by kochida
Summary: One-Shot:Growing up can be tough, especially when surrounded by the rambunctious guild we all know as Fairy Tail, but the now not-so-little Wendy has found a way around this. But can this place help her in more ways than one? I don't own Fairy Tail. Mainly NaLu and Rowen.


"Natsu! Fire I said! Fire! I want to eat fire!" A pregnant Lucy demanded.

"But you don't like fire!" He retaliated; a bunch of other food was piled in his arms as he walked to his wife.

"Are you the one with twins? Are you the one whose about to shove not one but _two_ things the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon!?" She screamed.

Natsu sighed. He hated these mood swings.

"Gomen…"

_Here we go again…_ He thought.

"I know you hate me… I'm so sorry, I hope that you'll forgive me Natsu…"

"Luce, it's fine, you're just a little tired. Our kids are due any minute now and you've been hurting."

"Thanks Natsu, I love you." She said as she hugged him and buried her head on top his chest

"Love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

Wendy sighed. "I can't wait to see their kids" Wendy said to herself, as she stared dreamily into the ceiling enjoying her own peace. She was sitting in a newfound quiet spot in the guild.

One of the giant windows at the guild had a nice big space on the windowsill. It was perfect for Wendy to sit comfortably while she watched over the guild with heaps of extra space. So much in fact she even set up a small room up there.

The best thing is, it's high up, and only she knew about how to get up there. Not even Charle knew how Wendy gets up there, so she just flew up there from time to time. Her windowsill was kind of like her own personal not-so-secret room or balcony.

"Wendy! Get down here! We need to go home now!" Natsu yelled.

For the past few weeks, Wendy had been caring for Lucy, who although had some… issues, was in fact glowing.

"Hai!" she called out.

Wendy opened a small crack in the wall and crawled through. The first few tunnels were cozy, with space to move around but not enough to sit up. It was dimly lit by small holes on the side. She wormed and squeezed through tiny spaces that were small but not impossible to get through. They were like the other tunnels, just a little more compact. When she got through that hard area she found the latch to a trap door and opened it. A larger tunnel with a ladder that went down to pitch, black nothingness . Wendy climbed down till she felt ground underneath her.

She felt her way through the tunnel and felt a heap of ridges… books. She also heard muffled sounds of pages being turned.

She was definitely near the exit. She walked to the end of the row of books and crouched down, finding yet another tunnel, which she squirmed through and on the other side, a chair covered her path, which she pushed away and wriggled out. She was now underneath a table near the entrance of the library. She crawled out and walked out to the guild's main hall.

"New record." Natsu said with his thumbs up. "It looks cool up there how did you get all the furniture up there?"

"I got Carla, Happy and Panther Lily to help me. They leave me alone there though. They know I like my peace." Wendy explained.

"I get it! It's like when you're really hungry and everyone knows you can't touch the food on your plate!"

Wendy laughed. "Yes, a little like that Natsu-san!"

Wendy and Natsu helped Lucy get up and walked her home. As usual many women stopped to congratulate Lucy and touch her large stomach.

When they got home Lucy sat on her bed as she read a book. Natsu just kept her company and talked a bit with her as Wendy made dinner.

"Here you go Lucy-san, Natsu-san. Your dinner is ready. Would you like to eat it on the bed or on the table tonight Lucy-san?"

"The table is fine thanks. Wendy, are you sure want to keep doing this job? I mean since Natsu and I moved out into this bigger house it's only a few minutes walk to the guild."

"Lucy-san please! I took this responsibility myself. I should be thanking you for agreeing with me and letting me stay here."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. Wendy wasn't a servant like she thought it might feel like. She was like a friend who wanted to help and it was comforting to think like that.

"Arigatou Wendy! You've really grown into a beautiful, young lady. You're so grown up and mature now… It feels as if it was… j-just yesterday wh-when I first met you, the small little Wendy. Now look. Natsu! Look at her! She's gorgeous!"

Lucy began sobbing, her mood swings strike once again!

Wendy sweat dropped. Not _that_ rant again. But Lucy was right. The past few years had made her blossom into a gorgeous young woman. She seemed to blend in more easily with the Fairy Tail women. Toned curvaceous body (not to mention the chest she always wanted), long waterfalls of hair that was now often tied in a more mature half ponytail.

"Absolutely beautiful Natsu! She's eighteen and still untouched! Clean! Pure! Virgin!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs. Natsu sighed and helped her up as she continued ranting and sobbing.

Blood rushed to Wendy's face. _That part was new._She thought.

Natsu walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Wendy she's been getting more and more weird lately."

"No, it's fine." Wendy said as she packed up the dishes. The dirty plates were quickly washed and dried with a bit of Sky Dragon's Magic.

Natsu sat on the marble bench top cross-legged watching his 'little cousin'

"So Wendy… you just turned eighteen and Lucy was right. You are 'pure'. But it also means you don't have a mate. Or at least, proven to have one" Natsu said seriously.

Wendy quieted. She didn't like where this was going. But she knew it was important. She knew this was coming.

"Yeah… it does."

"Have you… you know… dated?" He asked awkwardly. It was his little cousin for goodness sake!

Wendy gulped. "No…" she squeaked. "It's just all the boys that ask me out were… um… how do I put this."

"Creepy? Weird? Pedophilic?" He suggested.

"Yeah… No one has actually been nice. I'm in Fairy Tail so a lot of guys are scared of…"

"Of?"

"Of… everyone. Laxus-san and Gajeel-san never leaves my side when I go out and you're always with me when I go on missions and walking home. Not to mention every time I go and visit Chelia-chan at Lamia-scale, Gray-san tags along to go and see Lyon-san and Juvia-san follows us. And even if Chelia-chan has had more that fifty billion dates they are always so…so… so" Wendy clenched her fists near her head and made weird gestures with them "mushy! Its disgusting and so eugh! Even you and Lucy san had a 'clean and decent' relationship when you were my age!"

"Okay! Okay calm down I get it! It's hard to get a boyfriend with all these people that scare every guy within a mile radius." Natsu laughed

"But it's not like I want a boyfriend… or a mate. I'm fine without one."

"But Wendy… you do know what happens if you haven't got a mate by now right? You start to deteriorate…disintegrate… dissappear…"

Wendy stopped in her tracks and looked to the side, avoiding Natsu's gaze.

"Wendy, Lucy is right. You've become so beautiful as you gotten older and you're needed in the guild. You can't just fade from our lives like that."

Wendy sat on the kitchen chair and leaned her head on her hands. "Yes but Natsu, I just don't feel comfortable. Especially with that… ritual."

"What ritu-Oh… that ritual… Don't worry. Instincts take over."

"Oh really? Instincts?" Wendy said sarcastically.

"Yeah! I'm not kidding! I can't even remember the ritual with Lucy."

Wendy paled. What exactly did Natsu do? She shuddered at the thought and walked awkwardly to her room.

"It's been two months Wendy… you have ten months. Good luck." He muttered.

She walked even faster to her room and closed the door. She heard Natsu close the door of his room.

"What's going on Natsu?" She heard Lucy ask.

"It's Wendy… you know she has to…"

"Do what!?" She listened to the conversation and as they fell asleep she sat up and looked outside. The moon was full and the air tasted good. She felt as if something amazing was about to happen. Even if she was going to die in ten months

* * *

Wendy heard a yell and jumped.

"Someone! Help!" She heard. "My son! My son! He's in danger!"

She looked outside and saw Macao running with tears staining his face.

"Macao-san!" She called.

"Wendy! Oh sweet, sweet Wendy please! Help me! Romeo! It was an accident and I'm so sorry."

"Calm down! I'm going to wake up Natsu and we'll come down and help you okay?" She ensured

He nodded and waited at their door.

"Natsu-san! Natsu-san!" She called.

The door opened. "I know I heard. Come on, before he does something crazy" Natsu directed as he walked down the hallway

They opened the front door and let Macao in.

"Hurry come with me! Romeo! I'll tell you on the way. There's no time" He started, his arms flailing around in panic.

"Hai!"

"No I can't." Natsu said. "Lucy… Wendy you go. I'll be there with Lucy as soon as I can."

"No Natsu, switch. I'll bring her."

"No. I have to. She gets mad easily and it takes a bit of convincing and if Romeo's hurt only you can help."

Wendy hesitated but left running to catch up to Macao.

"It was an accident" He huffed. "I got a little tipsy and was showing off at the guild. My beer spilt on Romeo and he was trying to rub it off, but I was careless. My fire caught his clothes an-"

Wendy ran even faster. How could she be so slow? This was an emergency! Romeo could have died... Or be dead right now!

She slammed the door open and saw Romeo shaking with a fire blanket draped around him.

"Romeo!" She gasped. His face was red and peeling, but the burns on his stomach and arms was what made her cringe. Flesh was exposed and large blisters covered the area.

She led him to the infirmary and slammed the door shut. He lay on the bed, knowing exactly what to do and she immediately began healing him.

Romeo stayed silent as Wendy's glowing hands healed the burns on his stomach. He closed his eyes and let her do all the work.

"Um, I'm going to try and get the skin on your face to stop peeling so close your eyes" She instructed. He did so and her hands touched his face.

_He's hurt inside as well I can feel it. His mentality… isn't right. It isn't severe but..._

Within an hour all the blisters were gone and the exposed flesh was covered with a fresh layer of skin. Romeo was still silent as she wiped her forehead and fell into the chair beside her.

"Romeo, you're lucky I just learnt how to treat those kinds of burns. You stay here for a week, two weeks max. You're skin should be all healed by then."

"Arigatou."

Wendy was about to stand up when she saw Romeo just stare blankly at the wall.

"Romeo is there… something wrong?"

Romeo looked away. "No"

"Romeo, how long have we known each other? I know when you're lying. Come on, I'm you're best friend. Who would I tell? And you never know. I might be able to help"

Romeo sighed and looked to her. His eyes reflecting the moon. It took a great amount of force for Wendy not to lean in too close.

"Dad is… getting really old." He began. "He's losing his memory… he's being more dependent on alcohol and more careless… he's became delirious and he… kicked me out of the house for… the stupidest reasons. I've been sleeping at all my friends' houses and stuff, saying that I'm bored and that." He confessed sadly.

Wendy sat back down. "Well…" She looked at him sympathetically. "I know a place where you can forget about all the frustrations. You can even stay there I guess until you can get yourself an apartment."

"Hah, I doubt that. I'll just be doing more missions. Live on the streets for a bit. But since I've been a single participant since you had to help Natsu and Lucy with the baby, I don't get much paid much. And I'm not an S-class mage either. Erza wouldn't let me go if I did."

"Don't worry, I know a place you can stay for free until you get that money. But for now, just rest up here in the infirmary. You should be out of here in two weeks, and that's when I'll show you where you could stay till you could get yourself a place." She said. She walked out and smiled at him. Not pitifully though. She smiled with a spark of excitement in her eye.

For no apparent reason, Romeo felt his face heat up.

The weeks were fast. Wendy, who visited him every day, soon eased Romeo's small depression out of his system.

"Arigatou, Wendy"

"Romeo you say that all the time. I told you it's fine!" She said as she walked out the door.

The sun started to slowly set and Romeo drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oi! Romeo!" A voice called.

He sat up and noticed that in front of him was Chelia, but she didn't seem normal. She was transparent and was acting frantic.

"What the hell Chelia! What are you doing?"

"Wendy is in trouble." She said. "I'm a Sky God, so it's different with me, but Wendy, She's a different case."

"What? Wait what's going on? Where is she?" He asked.

"She's starting to disintegrate."

"What!? Why?"

"Look, I don't know much either but, I did a bit of research and found that when she turned eighteen and didn't find um… something" She blushed "She will begin to disintegrate, this is the first time I feel I am against love!"

"Wait what? You're confusing me here Chelia. What does she need to find." Chelia looked away, blushed even harder and laughed.

"Ahaha! Why would I know that!"

_This was a bad idea I knew it!_ She thought.

"Chelia! What's wrong with Wendy?"

"Bye-bye!" She said quickly as she faded.

* * *

Romeo woke up, bullets of sweat dripping down his nose.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"I didn't have the courage to tell Romeo what he has to do! Aghh that is so cute and gross and weird at the same time!" She sighed. "Ah but Romeo and Wendy are perfect or each other!" She sighed.

"But love must not be rushed." She said with sad eyes. "And Wendy doesn't have a mate… Dammit Romeo just hurry up and-"

"Chelia is everything all right?" Sherry asked as she opened the bedroom door.

"Ah, everything's fine…"

Sherry hesitantly closed the door and Chelia buried her face in the pillows, tears staining its covers.

"I might be sounding like a hypocrite, but... but Wendy is... _Wendy!" _

* * *

"Wendy, is everything oka-"

"Romeo! Let's go!"

"What?" Rome's face was blank, his mind confused.

"I'm showing you where you can live! Completely free of charge until you can find a place to live"

"What? Where?" Romeo completely forgot about last night and sat up straight.

"Lemme show you. Remember? Todays the day you can get out of the infirmary."

Romeo stood up, a little shaky on his feet.

Wendy took his hand, put it around her neck and supported him to the still empty library. Romeo blushed a little, and looked away. She led him to the table and went under it.

Romeo stood there confused, not knowing whether he should wait or follow.

"Um... Wendy?"

"Come on!" The eighteen year old said all too excited for her age.

Romeo smiled and followed. The tight space was claustrophobic, but bearable. He followed Wendy's fast slim body as she went through the narrow cracks and tunnels. To be honest, he was enjoying watching her without being caught._ *Ahem*_ Catching himself thinking like this, he blushed furiously and shook his head. The next thing he knew it was pitch black, no more small cracks in the ceiling to give a dim light.

"Wendy?" He looked for her in the dark, but the tunnel was suddenly spacious enough for him to stand.

"Just follow the wall, you'll find a ladder, climb it and take the left tunnel." She called from a far.

He did so and when he pooped his head out at the top of the ladder, the holes that gave little light returned and he crawled through the left tunnel and followed more narrow cracks.

He crawled to the beginning of the left tunnel and found that the end of the tunnel had no light at all.

"Wendy! Are you there?" He asked.

"Hai! I'm waiting for you at the end! Just keep going straight!"

He did so, and felt like the tunnel went on forever. Soon there were no more holes and it was pitch black once again. He continued going straight, going faster and faster,, hoping to reach the end soon, not turning back. He kept going and going until Romeo's hand slipped and his face fell forward. And because timing was so nice to him he was right at the end. He could hear breathing in front of his face and warm air blowing in his face with soft puffs…

_Oh Mavis…. Please don't tell me…_

"Um… Romeo?" Wendy asked.

If there were light at the end of that tunnel, you'd see that there was very little space between their faces. He tried to move and get out of her way but they were stuck in that position.

"Um… t-try lifting your head." She said awkwardly.

He tried but the ceiling was stopping him to do so far enough to get out of that predicament. There was only one way and that was move his face down and slid out… but that meant contact with Wendy… really awkward contact… with Wendy…

"I'm sorry Romeo." She apologized.

"It' fine, you just wanted to help out."

"I'd push the door here with my shoulder, but I really can't move." She confessed.

Romeo thought for a little while and spoke.

"It's okay… I know a way I can get out… but you have to trust me okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I Romeo?"

Romeo closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

He let gravity take him over and his head lowered, his lips softly touching Wendy's as slid out of her way. Her eyes widened but she shook it off, a wave of heat rushing through her body.

"Can you move now?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." She twisted herself in the dark and found the door. She pushed against it and it opened accordingly, a bright light shining through both the mages' eyes.

She stood up and stretched.

"Mmph! This is the best bit" She sighed. "When you can stand up fully after that! It's glorious, don't you think Romeo?"

"Yeah" He said as he himself stretched his back

Wendy went to the edge of the oversized windowsill, leaning on the bar that she put there as a balcony fence.

"So this is where you go missing huh? No wonder. You can see everything from up here. And you can see all of Magnolia through the window."

"Yeah. You keep it and use it until you can find yourself a home okay?"

"Sure, why not.

"The couch is actually a sofa bed and there's a table. Plus since I help out in the kitchen and get my own ingredients from the grocer, you can always ask me to fix you up with some food." She said.

"Thanks Wendy, you have no idea how much this has helped me." He said.

Wendy smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get used to the 'sill, I'm gonna start helping out Mira, It's getting quite busy at the moment." She said. She went through the tunnel and within minutes she was out at the bottom putting on a waist apron, swiftly tying her hair in a high ponytail and walking around the mess hall smoothly handing out beer, food and lighting up fire chicken for Natsu and hiding matchsticks from Lucy.

Romeo went to the simple living area that his friend generously lent to him. He sat on the white couch, which was plush and clean. He could see the simplicity of the room/balcony/windowsill. A large lamp in the corner, a few tall piles of magic books and spell books, one already open on the table.

He looked out the window and saw all of Magnolia. He could see people bustling and shopping taking their families out for a picnic, running their businesses… just living their lives.

_What are you going to do with your life?_ He thought to himself. Romeo stood on the balcony facing inwards to the guild and jumped down. The air was fresh in his face and he created purple fire that stuck to the ground. He landed onto it softly and extinguished it quickly.

"It looks like you found a faster way to get down from there Romeo" Wendy said out of the blue.

Romeo jumped at her voice.

"That's good, I mean you will be going up there a lot," She said.

"Yeah well, I'm going to get a job. I don't want to take that place for too long. I feel bad enough taking your… spot" He said scratching his head. The sun was beginning to rise higher in the sky and the guild began to fill with more members.

"Please" Wendy said as she waved her hand "You take your time. Be careful, okay? I just got you fixed up."

"Hey! I can take care of myself." He said. "I'm nineteen years old! A registered adult!"

Wendy raised her eyebrow playfully and looked at him skeptically as she said one word. "Juliet."

At once, dreadful memories of a ginger haired spoilt, daughter of an actor came to mind.

He shuddered and Wendy laughed at his idiocy. She walked off with a smile as Romeo scoured the request board.

Wendy pushed through the kitchen doors with her back and turned as she passed through.

Only to be met by a demon.

"Getting closer to Romeo I see." Mira giggled. "How absolutely perfect!"

"Mira, nothing's changed. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Wendy sighed.

"Oh Wendy, I don't know how you get up to your window sill, but I know something happened on your way there."

Wendy flinched but tried to cover it, but the demon's eyes were fast.

"I knew it! When I saw your faces when you came onto that window sill I knew something was up."

Wendy's memory of that… slight intimate moment with Romeo flashed back at her as her cheeks grew red._He had had no choice. We were stuck. He had to. We had no choice. We were stuck. _ She began to repeat to herself, trying to fight her blush that threatened to deepen.

"Now tell me what it was why don't you Wendy–chan~" She asked in a sing-song voice

"I have work to do" Wendy choked out as she briskly took a plate of spaghetti, three jugs of beer, a box of matches, some iron pipes, a tall glass of strawberry milkshake and a perfectly cut strawberry cake.

"That's a lot of stuff you have there" Mira said.

"Anything to make sure you won't try to interrogate me again," Wendy muttered as she walked out and handed everyone their meals and drinks. She also went to the cellar and carried out a barrel of alcohol with ease as she plopped it onto the table that Cana was sitting on, taking the empty barrel, putting it in the cellar and stood behind the bar.

With a puff, Wendy sat down and watched her guild mates. A lock of hair caught her eye and she began to play with it. She twirled it around her fingers, blew it out of her face and watched with glee as it fell back down on her face.

* * *

_What is she doing? She's so weird… and adorable… what?_ Romeo shook his head and continued to scour the board, not finding anything yet. He tried lifting some of the new ones to find older requests.

No one really did this since the client would be pretty pissed about the delay but… he could handle it.

He looked to Wendy who was now twirling her hair on her fingers. Her long, slender fingers that played with her soft ha- _stop! Stupid hormones, making me think so weird_.

Romeo knocked his head a few times and looked to the request board. Nothing interesting… but he needed the money. He didn't want to take Wendy's spot… Poor Wendy, her peaceful place was now taken by him… Wendy won't have a place to sit by herself for peace… or nap… or sleep… sleeping with- _not again! Stop thinking like that you weirdo!_His conscious was going out of order and he started to knock his head a few more times.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with your son" Cana asked Macao who looked up.

"I don't know he ain't my kid no more."

Cana looked to Macao and knocked him in the head. "Baka! What do you mean!?"

"I kicked him out! He has no kids, no wife, no love life, meaning no grandkids for me! Now what am I supposed to do with that!" He grunted.

"Oh so you're just pissed that your son is being responsible and taking his time to find someone he likes?" Cana retorted, tempted to throw her giant barrel, which by the way, was still quite full, at him.

Macao stayed silent and continued to drink.

"You kicked him out, you almost burned him to death, look at yourself! You're a wreck!" Cana yelled at him.

"I shouldn't be asking you, you stupid drunkard!" Macao retorted.

"At least I have a life and a father that loves me!" She spat as she climbed of the table and took her barrel to go sit on the table with Lucy and Levy.

* * *

"You know you're freaking people out you know that?" Chelia said.

Romeo turned and saw her faded presence. "What the heck, what are you doing are you dead or something?"

"Sky goddess magic let's me be 'one with the air' or something so I can talk to randoms like this while still being asleep. I can also access dreams and minds and stuff but whatever. Anyways… what do you think of Wendy being your… I dunno… your girlfriend?"

"Not now Chelia, I need money to get an apartment and find an apartment so that I'm not taking away from Wendy too much." He said as he looked at some posters then putting it back.

"Ngaw! You care for her! You should totally go out!" she said as she clapped her hands

"Why the sudden interest hmm?" Romeo asked suspecting something fishy.

"Uh… Why would I know?" She asked blushing and fading away.

"No come back! Don't leave! I swear when I get my hands on you I will rip your he-"

"Romeo, are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Oh hey, Wendy" He said his mood changing instantly and his hand scratching the back of his head again as he sweat-dropped.

"Um okay… who were you talking to?" She asked leaning in a little… just to freak him out.

"Uh… I don't know?"

Wendy leaned back abruptly and started laughing. "You mean you've finally lost it and gone crazy? You're funny, really did you find a job yet? Mira told me to document them while she's out."

"Uh yeah, I'll just go for this one" he said handing her the piece of paper.

"Find a lost watch in the mountains?" She asked "But this is barely and A-class mission and the pay is … good for the mission, but not a lot for you to start saving up for an apartment"

"It's okay, I mean, it'll be a start. The rest are pretty much the same. No fighting no nothing"

"Hm…okay, I'll put it in and I'll see you later. Have fun!" She said as she walked away and sent the mission through. Romeo walked out the doors.

Wendy sighed and sat on the bench-top.

"Yo! Wendy!" Natsu called. He supported a Lucy who had a sour look on her face.

"Hi Natsu-san," Wendy waved as she kicked her legs forward and back leisurely.

"Wendy, you remember what Natsu told you last night right? Why are you as happy as ever?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, well, if I'm going to disintegrate, than I'd rather die happy you know?" She said, a gleam in her eyes.

" I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?" Lucy said as she hugged her tightly.

"So will I Lucy-san. Don't worry, I'll watch over you."

"Well, can't you at least… try to stay alive?"

"That umm... That is … ah" Wendy jumped off the bench and laughed awkwardly as she walked stiffly to another side of the guild and sat down to breathe.

"Huh?" Lucy looked to Natsu who was face palming. Yes, the Natsu Dragneel was face palming.

"Natsu, what's going on?"

"Do you not remember what I told you last night? To stay alive she has to do… something."

"You told me she needed a mate!"

"She does.. but there are requirements"

"Which is…"

"Think Lucy, what happened on my birthday?"

Lucy quieted into a moment of contemplation… and slowly a blush crept up her neck and soon filled her face to the colour of Erza's hair.

"What kind of stupid idea is that?" She yelled.

"Is that why… is the… what the… oh Wendy!" She said as she sobbed into Natsu's shoulder.

"Wendy!" she sobbed.

"Little Wendy growing up so fast!" she continued.

* * *

"Thanks son, I really needed this watch. This has been in my family for generations!" The old client said. He paid Romeo a decent amount and extra for his help.

"No worries sir!"

"Why a nice young, good looking fellow like you, I'm sure you'll get married in no time!" the clients wife gushed.

"Not quite yet, but I've got my hopes" Romeo laughed as he walked away from the generous couple and waved.

"What a nice young man, I only wish that my granddaughter would be so decent" The old lady said.

"That's okay, she may be spoilt, rotten and crazy, but she gets out of rehab today and she's visiting."

"She better get here soon. I can't believe Juliet broke another restraining order." The old lady said.

A silhouette of a girl came into view… she was dragging something…

"What's that?"

"Grandma! Grandpa! I found Romeo!" their Granddaughter yelled as she held up an unconscious Romeo.

"Good gracious child! What did you do?" The old lady said as she half ran half walked to her delirious nineteen year old daughter.

"Isn't he perfect!" Juliet sighed. "I saw him before, but he disappeared! I knew he'd come back for me!"

"That boy was doing a mission for us!" The lady scolded

"This was meant to be can't you see that grandma!"

Romeo grunted and woke up. "What the heck just happen- You!" He saw the gingerhaired girl, a crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh Romeo! You came back for me!" She said as she gave him a choking hug.

Romeo forced himself out of her strong grip and backed away slowly.

"What did I tell you? I. Do. Not. Like. You." He said his arms up in defense.

The old lady tried to calm down the screaming ginger haired girl, the old man tried to help hide the young boy, all too knowing about what his granddaughter was capable of.

"You're lucky she ain't a mage like her father!" He whispered "Now run! She just got out of rehab, I don't want her to not visit us for another year"

"No worries. Thanks gramps" Romeo said as he ran quickly back to the train station.

The evening slowly settled in and the sunset was glorious. Wendy took off her waist apron and put it on the hook. She sighed as she sat down and had easy conversations with the rest of the guild. A loud crash was heard and everyone turned their heads to see a puffing Romeo pushing against the door, his clothes all tattered, his face a bruised. He was holding the guild doors closed as hard as he could for some reason.

"Romeo, what happened?" Wendy asked, a concerned look on her face as she walked up to him.

"She followed me home" He whispered.

A loud bang on the door and a command to 'open the damn door' was heard and echoed throughout the mess hall of the guild.

"ahh" Wendy snickered and looked outside the window. "She finally found you." She said.

"Oh Romeo!" Juliet's voice sang.

Romeo shuddered and yelled for help.

"Go to the windowsill and hide there." Wendy said. " I'll help you out."

Romeo nodded and ran as fast as he could to the library as the doors slammed open.

"Romeo! Where are you!" Juliet sang.

Wendy sighed and walked to the girl.

"Is there a problem miss?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Oh Wendy, you don't need to pretend. A lot of people hate this girl.

"Uh, yeah! Where is Romeo! He keeps running away from me!"

The whole guild burst into laughter, finally understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry miss, but he is on a misson at the moment!" Wendy said, trying not to laugh with the guild.

"Then I'm staying right here until he comes back." She said stubbornly.

That's when the guild went silent.

"Uh, you can't mages only, bye!" Wendy lied as she tried to push her out of the building.

"What? No! Get your filthy peasant hands off me! Do you know who I am! My father will file a lawsuit"

Wendy sighed and gave up. She had no other choice now. "Okay now you listen to me!" She said with a strong sharp voice. "You leave the premises immediately before I call the council and report you for trespassing!"

"No! I've done this before and I can do this agai- wah! "Juliet was blasted by a strong wind. She flew out onto the street and landed on her stomach.

"You'll pay for this! I am staying right here outside until Romeo comes back!" She yelled stubbornly, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah good luck with that!" Natsu laughed as the guild doors shut.

Juliet screamed. Not the heart wrenching ones that make you wanna cry and hug her and stuff. But the kind where you just want them to shut up and die already. How bratty can this kid get? At least Juvia listened to whatever Gray said. This girl was just crazy!

Speaking of Juvia…

"Hey Juvia what's up?" Lucy asked as she walked over to the water mage, who was doing that, biting the handkerchief in anger thing.

Since Lucy and Natsu got married, Juvia was sure that Lucy was no longer her 'love-rival' and became a very close friend of Lucy's.

"Juliet is taking Juvia's role!"

"No-no Juvia, no one can replace your role. You're more bearable!"

"Lucy thinks Juvia is better than Juliet?"

"Of course Juvia! I think anyone is better than her actually! And you're too nice to be that…" The two girls looked at the still raging ginger "stupid."

* * *

"Romeo! Are you okay?" Wendy asked as she crawled out the tunnel.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Geez, and I just healed you. Come here, I'll fix the … injuries" She said, trying not to laugh at the end of the sentence.

Romeo rolled his eyes and came to her. He sat down on the kitchen chair and Wendy put her hands on his arm. It was cool to the touch and he could feel the magic spread from his arm to the rest of the body.

" Hey Wendy, I don't see you act like that a lot. Why all of a sudden did you change?"

"Well, She hurt you, that's one, she almost broke the doors that I just cleaned, that's two, she wouldn't listen, that's three, she is loud and crazy in a bad way, that's four… do you need any more evidence?"

"No, that's enough." He said.

"And there, all bruises gone! All scratches healed! Everything is in good condition." She assured.

"Great! I really owe you a lot Wendy"

"No worries, what are friends for?" She said.

"Oh and Romeo, thank you for giving me this idea" She said with a wink, as she jumped of gracefully from the balcony and wisps of air and wind began to circle around her, her hair twisting around her, as she smiled with glee and gently landed on her two feet at the bottom. "It saves me heaps of time!" She yelled as she walked to where the rest of the guild where talking.

Romeo stared, his mouth agape, his face beet red. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His heart began to thud against his chest. What the heck was happening?

"Well that's step one, now step two, ask her out already dammit Romeo! Hurry up!" Chelia said, her faded figure on the table as she waved her clenched fist up and down with inhuman speed.

"What the hell? Chelia! Not again!" He said as she sat on the couch.

"Ask her out already!" She said.

"Okay now you're not leaving. Tell me what's going on."

"Um, okay, I'll tell you the basic stuff." She said as she scratched the back of her head. "Wendy as a dragon slayer needs to mte before she turns nineteen or she'll disintegrate"

"What! You couldn't tell me I the first place! Why isn't she telling anyone this?"

Chelia turned red. Like really, really red and faded.

"Oi! Come back! What's happening?"

_So she needs a mate huh? Stupid Chelia. Why is she being so secretive? What is she not telling me?_

He jumped off the balcony and began to walk straight to Wendy wen he was interrupted by none other than Natsu.

"Yo! Romeo! So can you like, get that Juliet girl to stop screaming? 'Cos man my ears really hurt now with that awful screeching"

"No way in heck am I going out there." Romeo said stubbornly stamping his foot and folding his arms comically.

Wendy groaned as her hand rubbed her temples. It was barely audible, but to Romeo… well… you get the idea.

He saw Mira tend to Wendy with some medicine and overheard their conversation.

"Wendy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Mira, sometimes it isn't so good to have sensitive ears… I can feel my eardrums about to burst… but its okay… she'll leave soon right?"

"Wendy, sometimes its okay to say something bad about someone. You don't need to stay optimistic all the time." Mira laughed.

"Mira-san I'm not like that. I just think that it's better not to grumble." Wendy explained.

Romeo stormed out to confront his… dilemma as Natsu laughed. "That boy is whipped." He muttered.

"Natsu! Where are all the fire candies?" Complained Lucy.

"Don't eat that Lu-"

"Wahh my tongue! Must have more!" She said as she attempted to grab some more, only to be forced to stop by the strong arms of her husband.

"Natsu! Let me go!"

"Those kids are crazy if that's what you want to eat!" Natsu exclaimed. Even he had a limit to those fire candies. He was only able to have two or so a day max! Which is probably why he brings a bagful of them when he goes on missions. It was very helpful to create a dramatic comeback in a battle.

"Romeo! You've come back for me!" Juliet said with her arms out ready for Romeo to embrace her. But when the embrace never came she put them down and her anger began to boil even more.

"Romeo… hug_…_me_… now!"_

"You have some nerve following me home! Go back to your grandparents. They miss you so much despite your…problem"

"Problem? What problem?" She asked maniacally.

"You're possessive, scary, creepy… you're deadly! A stalker! Dangerous! Face it! You have a problem!" He yelled.

Wendy's ears perked up at the new sound of a young man screaming. She looked out to the window and saw Romeo yelling at a crying Juliet. She chuckled and leaned on the much smaller windowsill. Mira watched from afar Wendy's face as the little 'drama' unfolded.

"Just stop screeching! Do you have any idea how much you're hurting everyone. Especially the dragon slayers!" He demanded

"Good! I don't like 'em! Especially that blue haired Wendy! She's just stujpid! What kind of dragon slyer is named the sky sorceress? Like really ugh. How weak."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Wendy like that!" He was seething.

"Oh shut up! You can tell that her hair is just extensions. Like blue? Really? That's totally fake!" She laughed.

Wendy raised her eyebrow and leaned in a little, now getting quite into the fight. "Now she's getting desperate to make a comeback… How cute…" Wendy said to herself. Her hair was completely natural. No matter how much she cut it... or even shaved it all off, it just grew back as thick and long as it was before. She guessed it was because of her magic.

Romeo walked towards Juliet and towered over her. Juliet stood her ground and stared him back.

"Juliet… you are not my girlfriend, nor am I interested. Now leave before I call the council."

Juliet thought for a while and attempted… attempted to kiss him and change his mind. But two things stopped this.

One: Romeo saw it coming and stepped back.

Two: Wendy went all dragon crazy in an instant and tackled Juliet to the ground.

Romeo just laughed internally as he lifted Wendy(who sounded kind of like a wild animal) off a scared and bruised Juliet.

"See what I mean Romeo? Thank you for saving me! This girl is just a-"

"Urosai!" He commanded with a firm voice and Juliet quieted.

Wendy woke up from a daze and turned to see Romeo holding her at the waist. She blushed and squirmed out of the grip and looked at where she was.

"Romeo? Juliet? Wh-what happened? Why am I here?'

"Beats me but you definitely helped."

"You pulled out my _hair!_My perfect head is _ruined"_

"What? When did I do that?"

Natsu and Gajeel poked his head out of the now broken window and seeing Wendy's confused face they half smirked half glared at Romeo who uncomfortably shifted.

The council came in no time, taking Juliet. They shook their heads and apologized for all the trouble.

"Let go of me you beasts! Romeo save me!"

"Sorry sir, we let her out early but I guess she wasn't ready." The man said as his two accomplices dragged her into the carriage.

"You better get her out of here before i-" Romeo said but was cut offf

"Thank you sir" Wendy cut Romeo off before he exploded. Something he'd usually do when a client gives really low pay.

The soldier bowed and left leaving a steaming Romeo and a still confused Wendy.

"Romeo are you okay? I haven't seen you go crazy on anyone like that since the last time I went with you on a mission. That was last year!" She said, waving her hands to make a point.

"No… nothing is wrong" He mumbled

Wendy looked at him gently and put her hand on his shoulder, before walking back into the Guild. Romeo stood there trying to put the dots together. _Glaring Natsu… Glaring Gajeel… but happy at the same time… Crazy Wendy… crazy Wendy when Juliet tried to kiss me to be more specific. Wait… am i… no way this can't be! She's… perfect… too perfect for me… Am I Wendy's mate? Wait.. but why would anyone… especially Chelia… seem so embarrassed when they talk about dragon mates… hmm… I guess I should ask Wendy up front._

"Yo Wendy… um so why did you go all crazy on Juliet?" He asked.

Wendy stiffened slightly and turned. "W-well… to be honest… I-I don't know"

"Don't lie, you got over your shy problem and stutter years ago," He pointed out.

"Okay… but not here. Window sill?"

"Sure"

They went through all the passages in silence. Wendy's face heated and became extremely red. She silently thanked for the darkness, and cursed the tight spaces. She could hear his uneven breathing behind her, feeling his unusually warm breath on her neck, his strong yet gentle presence. She tried to quicken her pace, but Romeo already knew how to get through the passages quickly.

She opened the door and walked out onto the large windowsill. Suddenly feeling cold, she walked into the sunlight and sat cross-legged on the floor. Romeo sat on the couch near her. She sighed and lay down, part of her t-shirt revealing her stomach. The warm sun made her skin glow and Romeo suddenly felt a pull towards Wendy. It took him a great deal of effort to stop him from-

_Stop! Stop! Romeo calm your hormones geez._

Wendy closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of the air.

_It smells so nice up here. Fresh and crisp… what about Romeo? I wonder what he smells like?_She inhaled deeper and found Romeo's scent. _He smells like firewood. It's intoxicating. It's wonderful._

Wendy had to force herself to stop inhaling his scent. For one thing, creepy, her dragon self was beginning to take over again. That would have ended very badly…

Romeo broke the peaceful silence. "So, care to explain wht happened out there?"

Wendy sighed. Now was the time she guessed.

"Look, Romeo… I… I am a dragon slayer. My 'dragon' abilities I guess came with a catch."

"And that would be?"

Wendy gulped "m-mating"

It clicked into Romeo's mind. _So that's why she almost killed Juliet out there. And Chelia was hoping I was going to be Wendy's mate…. But why was she so secretive about it? Chelia loves talking about this stuff… what would have caused her to hide something like this?_

Wendy looked away and tried to hide her blush.

"Something tells me you're hiding something." Romeo tried. He wanted to know what Chelia was running from, and Wendy is hiding.

"W-what? Me? Hiding? No"

"Wendy." He said sternly.

"Well… okay… you see… when I turned eighteen… I had exactly one year to have a mate and prove it. But you see… I"

"Don't have a mate" he finished.

"Well… not exactly… Romeo… I've been wanting to tell you this… but mentally, you have become my mate."

Wendy sighed, stood up and sat next to Romeo on the couch and faced him.

"I really like you Romeo, no wait, I love you, but we've been having such an amazing friendship for so long and I didn't want to ruin it."

Romeo smiled and hugged her. Her face was buried in his neck, his scent stronger than ever and filling her lungs. "You're so silly Wendy, I love you too"

Wendy pulled away and blushed even harder.

"Hey, why are you blushing so much, I mean, you just proved that you have a mate right?" Romeo asked.

Wendy shook her head furiously. "Almost… I just triggered… a…" She peeped quietly. Her body began shaking and she tried to inch away.

"Romeo… whatever happens within the next twenty-four hours, I am really, really sorry. But I have to go before something really bad happens…In a really weird place" She was able to quickly say before she jumped off the balcony, landed gracefully and ran at full-speed to Natsu and Lucy's house.

Romeo blinked. Inside he was jumping for joy, but he was still very confused. That's not how a confession usually ended in stereo typical stories he hears from Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Alzack, Elfman and all the other men. Nor did anything sappy like what Lucy, Levy, Bisca, Juvia, Evergreem and all the other women giggle about happen. She just ran off. And he still has no explanation…

_I guess I better make a trip to Natsu and Lucy's house… see if Wendy's okay._

He jumped of the balcony and began walking.

"Yo! Romeo! Where ya goin?" Gajeel asked, Natsu poking his head out curiously from behind.

"Wendy just ran out of the guild. I'm gonna see if she's okay. I think she went to your house, Natsu-nii."

Natsu stiffened and Gajeel's poker face began to twitch.

"Gajeel… I don't know if I want to let him go… or if want to rip him to shreds." Natsu said.

"Salamander, you have no idea…" he replied.

"Guys is something up? You've been acting weird all day."

"No… tell Wendy we're staying at Levy-chan's house tonight" Lucy interrupted as she watched the seen before her.

The two dragon Slayers grumbled grumbled and left their stances. Romeo shrugged his shoulder. He walked past the window on his way out and saw Lucy staring at him with mixed emotions, along with Natsu, Gajeel and Levy. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

He walked to the house and could hear something ripping inside. He opened the front door and closed it. There was a ripped pillow on the couch and the whole house was silent. Even the street seemed to suddenly stop all noises.

"Wendy? You in here? You didn't seem so good when you ran out of the building. By the way, Gajeel and Natsu-nii has been acting really weird lately." He opened the door slightly; before a hand slowly pulled him in by his scarf… let's leave it there shall we?

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

"Romeo!" An angry Wendy cried as she sat on the couch cross-legged. She glared daggers at Romeo who just exited the small tunnels.

"What? What I do?" he asked.

"Baka! I'm pregnant!"

A crash was heard downstairs. Wendy and Romeo rushed to look over the guild and saw Natsu on the floor.

When he woke up he glared another menacing set daggers at Romeo who slowly shuffled back.

"Romeo! If I knew how to get up there I would…" Natsu continued raging on the floor as Wendy folded her arms and sighed. Lucy started to cry and Gajeel attempted to create metal poles that stuck into a wall as a make do ladder. Well that didn't work out for him so…

"Sorry Wendy really! I mean how was I supposed to know that… that would… happen…" He mumbled.

Wendy looked away trying to forget those… mixed memories.

"Okay, I don't blame you.. but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Face it! I mean" Romeo walked to Wendy and tenderly placed his hands on her stomach. "We're having a kid… I'm having a kid… I'm having a kid!" He spun Wendy around who's face became happy after the realization of the joy of motherhood.

"Ah!"

The guild went silent and turned to Lucy, who was in a half crouched position. Natu stood by her side.

"Luce what's wrong."

Lucy stared at Natsu in shock, her body trembling.

"My water broke" She whispered.

The guild was in chaos. Wendy jumped down the banister, suddenly forgetting she was pregnant. She helped Lucy through the infirmary. Mira, Lisanna and Juvia followed the infirmary. Natsu tried to go in but Erza blocked the way.

"Let me in!" He yelled.

"You will not enter under the direction of Wendy."

"But Lucy is in pain!" He pleaded.

Romeo attempted to hold Natsu back.

Natsu cringed at every ear deafening shriek coming from inside. "Erza! Please!"

"I told you! You don't want to go in!" She yelled.

Natsu gave her a puppy dog look. Well it wasn't exactly cute… but it was weird enough for Erza to step aside. Natsu smiled and thanked her.

"I don't think you'll be thanking me. Good luck. I warned you." She said, patting his back as he walked in.

A few moments later a deafening scream echoed over the guild. Gray ran up thinking someone got hurt and almost bumped into Romeo. The door opened to reveal Mira dragging out an unconscious Natsu.

"Natsu has the worst timing. The baby just began to crown." She sighed. Gray and Romeo sweat dropped. "Why did he have to be curious and see what Wendy was doing?"

* * *

"Agh!" Lucy grunted in pain as she trembled and gripped Lisanna's hand, which was slowly beginning to lose circulation.

"Juvia, get ready" Wendy instructed " Lucy-san, brace yourself, it may hurt but you have to do this, Okay? Give me one last push. Ready? Three, two, one push!"

Lucy nodded, her pain too much to bear, so much so she couldn't speak.

The first child was out. Juvia cleaned him quickly and handed him to Mira who put the baby boy on Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled tenderly as she ruffled the small pink tuft of hair gently. But Lucy abruptly stopped, Mira realized what was about to happen and quickly, but gently, took the boy and put him in his crib.

"Agh!" The second baby was already on it's way, Lucy breathed inhaled and exhaled furiously. Natsu walked in, this time, being smart enough to not go near where Wendy was. Mira rolled the boy to Natsu who smiled and thanked her. He then turned to his struggl

"Here Lisanna, I've got it." He said. She let go and Natsu held Lucy's hand. She smiled at Natsu who struggled to smile as the bones in his hands were crushed.

Lisanna put her hand (which was beginning to go purple)in ice before she began to support Lucy.

A child's cry was heard and the baby girl was born. Juvia washed the small girl, Mira dryed her and put her onto Lucy's chest. Lucy gave another tired smile.

"Natsu, she's beautiful." She whispered.

Mira took the girl away and placed her next to her brother. She rolled the last crib to Natsu, his tears of joy overflowing.

"Congratulations Natsu. You are now officially a father of two lovely children"

"Arigatou Wendy, you've helped us for the majority of the pregnancy." He looked to a sleeping Lucy "You helped _her_ so much." He brushed aside a strand of hair from Lucy's face.

She fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "Natsu" she said croakily. "I love you so much. I love them so much."

"You know what? Me too"

Wendy smiled and walked out of the infirmary to give them some privacy. She daydreamed as she walked down the hallway, not noticing Romeo in front of her. She bumped softly into him and snapped out of her daze.

Romeo grinned and places his hands on her stomach. "Can't wait." He said simply. Wendy laid her head against his chest and hugged him. He hugged back and they stayed in that moment for what felt like forever.

* * *

"Yes! I did it! I prompted an everlasting relationship! All for _love! _Yay! Mira-san will definitely pay me extra for the job now!" Chelia cheered to herself. "Not only that, my two best friends are _totally_ in love! Love! Ahaha!"

Sherry looked to Chelia then looked to Lyon, who had the same puzzled expression on his face. "Do you think we should help her?" He asked.

"I don't know, she's been acting strange eversince Mira came to visit a few weeks ago. Crying, laughing, running, disappearing. It's absolutely insane!"

Lyon and Sherry looked to Chelia once more who was now passed out on the table, being prodded by Ooba Babasaama's walking stick.

* * *

**_Eighteen years later._**

"Get yourself together you idiot!" Layla yelled into the ear of her twin brother. "Are you ready to do this?"

Ryu, currently eighteen years old and about to go on his first date with Willow… The daughter of Wendy and Romeo Conbolt. Oddly enough, it was Layla who had the outgoing straight to the point kind of personality that was inherited from her father, and Ryu was the same, though secretly loves to solve puzzles (something inherited from his mother)

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What if Romeo skins me alive! What if Wendy chokes me without me knowing? What if-" Did I mention they were babysat a lot by the Redfoxes when their parents went on missions? Not the best idea once you think about it.

Layla rolled her eyes as her twin continued on, and kicked him straight in the stomach.

"Man up!" She screamed. "Just 'cos things got a little tense between you and her parents since last night doesn't mean that they hate you!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Are you… sure you want to do … this honey?" Asked Wendy awkwardly, the words just able to come out through her gritting teeth.

"Mum, I am sure! He's only 'bout a year older than me, plus he's my best-friend" Willow replied "besides, I've liked Ryu for a really long time."

"If you insist," her mom said with a smile as she stiffly shuffled out of the room.

Her daughter, Willow, was almost the carbon copy of her, as the much more wavy, darker hair was taken from her father's side. She also seemed to have the more of a balance of personalities. Not too reckless, not too shy, not too much of an attitude to seem rude, not to quiet to seem unapproachable. Her parents knew the day was coming when their baby girl would go out and date somebody, but really, why did it seem so hard?

Wendy walked downstairs while her husband was, lighting the fireplace. But the match seemed to keep going out. No matter how many times it lit, it would just blow away. Clenching his fist and popping a vein, he threw the whole box of matches into the fireplace, lit his hand with a normal flame and violently set the wood on fire.

"I see your doing well" Wendy commented.

"Whatever Miss-Break-The-Banister" rebuked Romeo sarcastically, who stood up and began to pull his hair for the umpteenth time that day. Though what he said was true. Where Wendy was holding the part of the stair rail, the wood had been crushed under her force.

Wendy let go of the banister and smiled apologetically.

"Oops… he-he, gomen, I'll… fix it…later…"

"So… what are you going to do once they leave? Tie yourself to a chair?" He asked as he skeptically looked at the broken banister.

"Oh ha-ha, I should be asking you. You've been sulking all day!" Wendy teased

"At least Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee are fine" Romeo said trying to move off topic

"That's because it's their son! You watch when Layla goes on her first date. Natsu and Lucy will probably do as much as to follow her! More Natsu than Lucy I suppose though" Wendy reasoned. Though it didn't really help

"Ahem"

The two young parents looked to their daughter. No it wasn't like one of those old-fashioned movies where they see their daughter all prettied up with glorious hair and an extravagant gown. No. Just a plain and simple, black heart kruez t-shirt, light pair of skinny jeans and a good pair of combat boots with her wavy hair in a simple pony-tail.

"Well… I'm off" Willow said. She kissed her parents good bye, closed the doors and…

BANG!

"No! Lemme go! Wendy! Lemme go!" Romeo kicked a table as he jumped to follow his daughter, only to be caught by his wife, who although was struggling somewhat against her husband, had a little voice inside of her that wanted to let him go. But her mind knew better this time.

"Romeo, you can't! We trusted her all the other times she went on missions with Ryu when Layla was sick. What's the difference now?"

"Duh, They're not fighting against monsters; they're going for romantic interests! Completely different thing!"

"Hey we were her age once right?"

"Yeah and look what happened." But at that statement, he froze as a dark aura surrounded Wendy.

"Excuse me?"

"Ahaha, gomen, it slipped out of my mind."

Wendy made a grunt similar to Aquarius as Romeo shuddered.

"Please have mercy."

* * *

"Ha-ha… silly Papa" Willow mumbled to herself as the loud bang echoed out on the street. She walked the cobblestone street that she called home. Much of the neighbourhood kids here were of mixed ages, their parent's sweet and welcoming. The street seemed very traditional and scenic as she walked with confidence as the sun slowly began to set, painting the sky in wonderful streaks of pinks, purples and blue.

The best thing about this street you ask? It was exactly five minutes of a lazy stroll to get to the Drganeel's home..._In the forest!_

When she walked up the paved pathway to the Dragneel home, a hand pulled her into the bushes.

When she saw pink coloured hair, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at him.

"Yo" Ryu greeted, his brown eyes full of excitement...

"Hey... so.. uh, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well I was going to meet you at the edge of the forest like I planned but my sister went all crazy on me again so I decided to hide out for a bit. But since you're here already," He pulled out a basket of food, "You wanna get to Sakura Park the long way?"

Willow smiled. She loved bushwalking… or more specifically bushwalking with Ryu. Yes the young wind mage (She couldn't be a Sky dragon slayer much to her dismay) had fallen deeply in love with Ryu Dragneel. Why? Heck if she knew. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure he wasn't that romantic or touchy feely, but that's what she liked about him. He would treat her as a person and not a porcelain doll, but would give up his life for her when the time called for it.

"Hm… for some reason this feels weirdly déjà vu-ish…" Willow mumbled to herself.

"Why?" asked Ryu as they continued to crawl military style under the low-lying bushes.

"I don't know… it's just all these… um… what are they called… tunnels of bushes I guess, and like crawling away from all the craziness of your sister and stuff just feels so… I don't know … I just feel something that happened a _long_ time ago like this"

"I don't know what you're talking about but hey! We're here!"

And as they stepped out to the peaceful park and stretched their muscles, they helped each other lay out the picnic rug.

"Okay let's see what Mira gave us!"

"Mira gave you the basket?" she asked.

"Hai, she said not to tell you that I go- oh… I forgot."

"Don't worry it's fine, really.I was actually quite worried what would happen if they let you into the kitchen." She laughed as she waved her hand.

"Hey!"

The two laughed and teased each other playfully.

"Hai… so how was your Dad?" Ryu asked later on that night/

"Don't even get me started, he was all crazy as soon as I stepped out of the house! I mean really, a little trust don't you think? But he's so funny I don't even think I remember much after laughing so hard. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, my Dad is really happy I asked you out. Mum was saying 'at least you're not a dragon slayer, especially at your age', I still wonder why she says that 'cos Dad's crazy strong and powerful. What's so bad about dragon slayers?"

"True, but I'm sure it's something important. The very night I turned eighteen Mum and Dad did a blood test and everything just to double-check that I wasn't a dragon slayer. I don't see what the matter is…"

* * *

_**The tree above Willow and**__**Ryu**_

"Does she know we're here?" Romeo whispered to Charle

"Of course not!"

Ever since Willow was born, Charle's and Romeo's bond became quite strong after shared moments of headaches in the middle of the night while Wendy was at the guild healing the S-Class mages. The two usually worked together when it came to a problem at school and the such. Whenever a boy seemed to have even the slightest interest in Willow, they would sneak out to hide in the school trees under Wendy's nose to investigate. That night was just a repeat routine.

"Why didn't we choose a lower branch? I can barely hear a thing!" Charle said.

"Because any lower and they could see us. Now shh, I think I heard him say Dad."

"…eighteen Mum and Dad did a blood test and everything just to double-check that I wasn't a dragon slayer. I don't see what the matter is…" They heard her say.

Romeo turned slightly red as Charle shook her head.

"If only you two had the guts to tell her why you really didn't want her to be a dragon slayer"

"The options of a dragonslayer at the age of eighteen are frightening to know as a parent okay?"

"You're telling me. I just thank goodness I didn't have to go through that twice."

The two nodded in agreement.

They hear a rustle above them and looked up to a very angry Wendy.

"You two… go home… _Now"_She seethed. Charle glared slightly but did what she was told. Rome stayed in the tree.

"Romeo… what do you think you're doing?"

"Wendy, how do I know that I could trust him."

"You've always trusted him before, what's the difference. He's a well-spoken young man who'd do anything for your daughter." She reasoned.

Romeo looked away.

"Romeo I don't want to face the fact that she is growing up and that one day she'll get married, move out and have kids "

"Married? Move out? Kids? No way, on my dead b-"

"Romeo listen to me. Think about it. Do you really want your little girl to stay dependent on her parents forever? This is what we've been getting her ready for. This is why we've been teaching her right from wrong."

Romeo looked up "Why the hell did you have to be so smart?"

Wendy smiled as they jumped from tree to tree. When they were sure that they were a far away enough from their daughter and her date they jumped down and walked to the guild hand in hand, chatting animatedly like the happy couple that they were.

In the guild they laughed together as they watched their guild mates discuss the topic of their children, though Romeo began to shuffle uncomfortably when Cana, began the bets.

"Five years! Two hundred Jewel! Two kids!" Macao bid, much to the annoyance of Romeo.

"You got your grandchild! Ain't that enough?" Romeo asked.

Though their relationship slowly began to fix itself there are a few times here and there when Romeo and Macao would clash.

"Two years! Five hundred Jewel! One kid" Lucy bid as she fist bumped with Natsu. Though both already in their forties, the two were still vibrant and full of life.

"Mama? What are all the grown ups talking 'bout?" a blue haired eight year old girl asked Juvia.

"Can't you see, they're seeing how long it' take for how many kids are gonna come from Willow-nee!" An older version of the girl said before Juvia could answer.

"Um I think I'll take you two home now" Gray said, his shirt already half off.

"But it's only seven-thirty!" The two whined

"Come on!" Juvia ushered as the two sulked out of the guide.

"Wendy, you know, I think I just remember what we haven't done in over eighteen years."

"Romeo… what are you thinking?"

Come on, let's go to the Window-sill.

"Window sill? What.. You don't mean.. Oh my goodness. I have forgotten… after so many years I-"

"Less talking more climbing. Come on let's go!"

The two went through the all too familiar tunnels that supported the two for a short period of time before Wendy began to grow a bump that would be too risky to try and squeeze through.

The familiar scent of wood filled their noses as they went though the last few passages. They paused at that spot… their first 'accidental/purposefully done' kiss.

"Good times" Romeo said.

"Yeah, good times indeed. That was one of the best days of my life y'know that?"

"Oh yeah… best would be a word to describe it."

"Romeo… " Wendy said as she punched his arm playfully.

"You know what Wendy? I am so happy that all this has happened to us. And now we have a perfect life, a growing daughter,"

"A prospective son-in law"

"Um.. yeah I guess..."

Wendy chuckled in that tight dark space as she reminisced of that one day.

.

That one day that changed her life.

.

That one day that made her the person she is now.

.

She suddenly felt something warm against her lip. She fluttered her eyes shut as she put her hand to his cheek, her other hand tangled in his hair and deepened the they broke apart, Romeo smiled when that wooden mini door opened and revealed the room that was untouched since so long ago.

The couch, the books, the lamp… all of it covered in dust.

Wendy used some magic and was able to blow the dust without too much of it spreading into the air. She pushed most of it to the corner of the windowsill and sat on the now clean couch. Romeo sat next to her and her head habitually leaned on his shoulder with her legs propped up on the rest of the couch. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

And with that the two had their happy, little sanctuary.

* * *

And done. Okay that was long. Just so you guys know, this is a story that I wrote randomly at school when I was supposed to be doing work. I am so sorry for not updating _Distraction_ lately. I've been trying to work on it, but I've got writers block hehehe~ Sorry...

Wow, all the characters are _really_ OOC here. That's what happens when you write random stuff in the middle of school. i only posted this up because I really had no idea what do do with it. I couldn't just waste a whole hour's work of boredom and throw it in the trash...

Hehe I gues you guys also noticed all my '...' I really gotta stop using them. But I don't what to replace it with. '-' is too short '/' is just not right. I can't seem to think of anything else!

So I gave you guys my first, very long one-shot. Not a good one... a very random one... please forgive me I know I can't write I must have wasted your time. I'm so sorry… But if you do have anything to say about it, please review.

~kochida


End file.
